The Unwritten Story
by lostwriterforlife
Summary: Seigaku thought the year would go great, with the prodigy joining the team. That is, until Angela came onto the scene, bringing secrets of Ryoma with her. NO PAIRINGS YET!
1. The entrance

_**(Readers enter a bedroom with a projector screen on a stage and chairs and couches placed in front of it. Lost hops on stage when everyone is settled.)**_

**Lost:** Konichiwa! (bows) Welcome to my Prince of Tennis story! Basically, I wanted to add and actual tennis playing girl to the story and add a deeper plot to the entire story. Basically explain Ryoma's way of playing and such. I hope you like it!

**Ivy:** No way are they going to like it, you're writing it aren't you?

**Lost:** That's Ivy, my very strange muse. She pushes me to make my story better and better. Her name is Ivy because she's that voice in my head.

**Ivy:** Oh shut up and begin the chapter!

**Lost:** Alright! P.S. I don't own anyone but the unnamed girl at the moment and any parts not actually from the show.

_**(Lost bows and hops of the stage as the projector counts down to the chapter.)**_

* * *

"No, Watch out!" the spectators shouted as they watched part of Ryoma's racquet fly back towards him. The crowd watched as the boy knelt down with his hand over his eye. A girl in a Seigaku school uniform was about to hop the wall when someone stopped her and hopped over themselves, walking to stand over Ryoma.

"Ba-ka." The new person drawled out. It was a girl the same age and general height. Brown hair fell in a single braid down to her lower back. A black hat hid her face. On her body was a pair of boy's black tennis shorts and a white tank top. A tennis bag was slung on her back. Ryoma glanced up at the voice. "Do I always have to save your ass?" she asked, kneeling down to help stop the bleeding.

"I didn't say you had to come." he scowled, though he didn't pull away as many expected.

"Ba-ka, this is the exact reason I had to come."

"Hey, you!" the referee finally called out, shaking off his shock, "Only players allowed on the court." He finished, climbing down from his chair.

"Hai, hai, come on Akuma-baka. Let's get you fixed so that I can enjoy the rest of the match." They stood and walked to the bench where Oishi took over the first aid. The girl dropped her bag next to Ryoma's seat before humming as she cleaned up the racquet shards.

"So what's the verdict, Oishi?" Eiji questioned.

"It's bad. The eye is fine, but the lid is shot and it just won't stop bleeding." The other regulars shook their heads.

"Hey, Akuma, I'm stickin' the racquet in your bag." The girl called out.

"Alright, grab my spare won't you?" Ryoma requested.

"Ryoma!" Momo protested.

"I can't let you play if it continues bleeding." The referee stated. Ryoma stood and rubbed his eye with his sleeve. He opened his eye and glared.

"It stopped bleeding, I can play." He reiterated.

"Ryoma! Come here." Ryuzaki called from further down the bench. Ryoma stood in front of her for a minute before she spoke again. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Ryoma denied that fact. "Alright," she said after a moment, grabbing some gauze and tape. When she finished, the bleeding had stopped. "It will only last for fifteen minutes though. Finish before then." Ryoma nodded.

The girl held out the racquet to him, but Oishi stepped in between the younger kids. The point was moot, however, when Tezuka took the racquet from her hand. "10 minutes." He said, holding out the equipment. "If it isn't done by then, I'm forcing you to forfeit."

"10 minutes?" the girl echoed. "That'll be plenty of time for Akuma." She then moved to leave the court when Fuji stopped her.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." She answered cryptically before hopping back over the wall. As she moved behind the team, she uttered one last sentence. "Meh, be quick, won't you, Akuma? I have a lot to do today." The rest of the team also gave support to the freshman as Kaido tossed him his hat.

Murmurs from the crowd followed Ryoma's placement on the court. Once Ibu stepped into place, Ryoma served the ball faster and harder than he had before. "Ne, too much commotion for something as small as this." Ryoma stated, his racquet pointed in challenge to Ibu.

"Something like this won't stop our little gaki." Momo spoke. Ryoma served the ball again, this time leading to a rally. However, Ibu took the game by using his spot technique again. Everyone could see the flashback in Ryoma's eyes but the girl saw more than what happened today.

At five minutes, Oishi could not stay silent. "Shouldn't we just take him out now?"

"Don't worry." Was the only thing Tezuka said. The girl commented as well.

"Akuma is a lot stronger than you are giving him credit for." The game continued onto 40-love in Ibu's favor. Ibu began muttering to himself when Ryo interrupted him.

"Oi, hurry up and serve, won't you? I only have three minutes left to beat you." Ibu served and the game began a new. "You know, I don't like your shots. But, I found two weak points." Ibu looked surprised at this statement. "Have you ever used it against a Nitouryuu player before?" Ryoma asked, hitting the ball with a right forehand, scoring the point. The only reason he was able to succeed in the use of the two-sword was the one-foot split-step he had been working on. From there, Ryoma sealed the technique by making Ibu return the ball at his feet. Ryoma secured the game with two minutes left. A red spot could be seen on the makeshift bandage.

With thirty seconds and one more point to go, Tezuka stood from the bench.

"Wait, Akuma has one more trick up his sleeve." The girl muttered loud enough for the captain to hear. The only the smallest twitch of Tezuka's hand relayed the fact that he heard and was acknowledging the girl's request.

Ibu hit a chance ball and Ryoma dashed up to it. Instead of the normal smash, the ball spun as if it was a Twist Serve once it hit the ground. "Game and Match: Seigaku's Echizen!" the referee called out. Ryoma slowly released a breath of air.

"Did I make it in ten minutes?" he questioned the team. The senpais just smiled at him in response. The two teams lined up and bowed after the announcement of the wonners.

"Ano, is your arm alright?" Ishida questioned Taka.

"Ah, it's fine. It wasn't your fault so don't worry about it." The rest of the opponents commented to each other until Shinji, Ryoma, and Tachibana was left.

"Echizen-kun, I'm sorry about your eye. Are you alright?" Shinji continued on mumbling under his breath. He stubbornly refused to believe it was his fault and even went so far as to accuse Ryoma of having done it on purpose before Tachibana scolded him.

Ryoma just pulled his cap down and muttered, "Mada Mada Dane" in response. He stepped out of the court to be bombarded by the Freshman Trio and Sakuno. The teams watched silently as the two captains clasped hands and promise to meet again.

"Come, Ryoma, quickly change so we can go get you properly treated at the hospital." Ryuzaki called out, "I'll even give your friend a ride."

"Artigato gozaimas, I did not mean to impose on you and your granddaughter," the girl politely answered.

"That's alright, but we have a stop to make after the hospital." Sakuno spoke up to reassure the girl.

"We do?" Ryoma questioned, catching the end of the conversation.

* * *

_**(The lights slowly rise and Lost climbs back on stage.)**_

_**Lost:**_ Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I thought it would be better than starting at the very beginning.

_**Ivy:**_ Please review so she won't whine about thinking people hate her story.

_**Lost:**_ I don't whine! I'm not sure how far I'm going to go with this, it depends on what people say. I just wanted to start posting again after having waited for so long. I have a few other storys I'm going to post the first chapter of as well to see which people like better.

_**Ivy:**_ Will you shut up now!

_**Lost:**_ Alright, Ja ne, mina-san!

_**(Readers exit the bedroom as Lost returns to the computer in the back of the room.)**_


	2. Who?

**_(Readers file into the same room as the last chapter. Lost runs around in the back where a bed is covered with clothes and the desk is piled with papers.)_**

**_Lost:_** Hey, give me a second!

**_Ivy:_** She's going on a college visit tomorrow and won't be back at her computer until Sunday.

**_Lost:_** Hai! (dashes in front of the screen) So, I decided to give you the chapter today.

**_Ivy:_** P.S. There's an author's note at the end that you must read!!

**_Lost:_** Yup! Have fun!

**_(Room darkens and the screen counts down. At the number two a crash is heard and Lost yells 'I'm okay!') _**

* * *

"A sushi restaurant?" Ryoma and the girl chorused. Ryoma reluctantly slid the door open before closing it again at the sight inside. The two turned and tried to walk away when Momo grabbed the boy and pulled him inside, dragging the girl with him. Ryoma reluctantly sat down next to Fuji while the girl stayed on the main floor.

"What's this?" Ryoma questioned.

"This is my dad's shop. When he heard we won, he closed so that we could celebrate." Taka supplied, setting some tea in front of the younger boy.

"The next tournament should be a piece of cake as well. We have the freshman prodigy on our side after all, so unlike my useless son." Kawamura-san commented loudly to Riyuzaki. The girl started giggling at that, though no one heard over their own laughter.

"Anyway, would you like some?" Kawamura asked, holding out some sake. Riyuzaki denied him as she was to drive. "What about you, sensei?" he asked Tezuka.

"I'm the captain." He answered. The team snickered as the girl almost fell to the floor laughing. This brought the teams attention back to her.

"Fsssh, who are you anyway?" Kaido questioned. The girl stopped laughing and straightened up. She pulled her cap off, displaying sapphire eyes.

"So, Kuni-nii is still being thought of as an old man? Meh, you need to relax already. 'Kaa-san taught _you _better than that." The girl commented to avoid the question. Tezuka's widened to the surprise of Inui and Fuji.

"Stop tormenting them, Tenshi." Ryoma stated from his seat, chomping down on the sushi.

"But, Akuuuma!" the girl whined.

"Angela, that's enough," Tezuka admonished. Does Yuki baa-san know you're here?"

"You ruin everything, cousin, relax won't you? 'Kaa-san knows I'm here. We're moving back."

"You're Tezuka's cousin?" Fuji questioned.

"Hai, 'Kaa-san is Kuni-nii's 'Tou-san's imoto." The rest of the questions were halted by a shout from Eiji, who was using the distraction to steal sushi from Fuji.

"Whaaa! What is that?"

"Wasabi sushi, extra wasabi." Fuji answered with a serene smile. As Eiji scrambled for the tea, Angela scrambled to sit between Fuji and Ryoma.

"Yay! Wasabi! Can I have some?"

"Sure." The party continued well into the evening before Ryoma and Angela were able to follow their captains lead. The duo silently ended the house with a yawn and began to take off their shoes.

"Oi, seishonoun, did you enjoy your match?"

"It was alright, but I injured myself."

"Baka tried to force a shot during a Spot." Angela clarified.

"Oi, he didn't need to know that! Besides, it will heal soon." Nanjirouh glanced at Ryoma's eye patch before busting into laughter at the messages left behind.

"Baka Oyaji!

The next day dawned early for the Echizen household due to the scream of one lazy teenage tennis player.

"TENSHI!" the wet boy yelled as he stormed out of his room. Said girl cackled madly from down the hall. "Hidoi!!"

"Come one, Akuma, you have morning practice! If you don't hurry, we'll be late!" The two quickly finished getting ready and dashed out the door to the two-seater bike stashed in the shed. Momo had told the duo that he wouldn't be there to pick them up that morning. The two started running before hopping on at the same time.

With seconds to spare, they skidded to a stop right in front of most of the team outside the club room. Thankfully, they were already in their tennis outfits.

"Nya, O'chibi! You're late again!" Eiji called, bounding over to the young player.

"Actually, he's 5 seconds early." Inui corrected.

"Echizen was early?" Taka questioned incredulously.

"Only 5 seconds? Meh, my timing is off. I didn't think 2 months would make that much of a difference."

"Ah, Tezuka's cousin! What are you doing here?" Momo inquired.

"She's going to be our new manager." Riyuzaki answered as she came from the school with Tezuka and Oishi. "She's going to take over some of the mundane duties we have so we have more time for preparing for the tournaments. Also, she is a skilled tennis player herself and will help analyze with Inui and I, along with helping Inui with all he's been doing." In the background, Ryoma groaned, Angela quietly cackled, and Inui began writing in his notebook.

"Fuimura, I expect you here earlier next time."

"Hai, Riyuzaki-sensei, currently, I'm staying with Akuma and I had to get him up first." The coach nodded her head before turning to go back to her office.

"Nya, why are you staying with O'chibi and not Tezuka?" Eiji questioned.

"Because there isn't enough room in the house. Now, minna-san, begin practice! Stretch then 30 laps and the courts!" Tezuka ordered. The players groaned as Inui pulled out his watch and Inui juice.

The first day of practice was a little awkward as everyone got accustomed to the presence of a girl who was an actual player. She had even gone so far as to replace Oishi in the drills so that he could practice more as well. By the third day, scouts from other schools had appeared.

"I can't believe they're following us during the break as well!" Eiji complained to Fuji at the fountain. "I wonder how many there are, nya?"

"Saa, let's fin out." Fuji murmured, getting ready to spray the bushes using the faucet.

"INCOMING!" Angela yelled. The two players ducked as a stream of water appeared over their head, thoroughly spraying the surrounding shrubbery. Shouts of surprise could be heard as the scouts dashed away. The two turned to the girl who innocently held a hose. "Opps?" she shrugged. The two seniors just laughed.

"Hmm, that's 4 more then last year…" Inui muttered as he scribbled in The Notebook©

"Regulars! Begin your practice! Angela, leave the scouts alone.: Tezuka orderd. The girl pouted but put the hose away.

Practice passed swiftly despite the audience. Angela, Ryoma, and Momo walked out of the school together and headed for their usual burger joint. After eating, they headed to the pro shop to look around. AS the boys debated the shoes, Angela moved off to do the team shopping.

"We need to find out something amazing. Go listen to their conversation." A nearby student ordered his friend, pushing him towards the unsuspecting Seigakus. Angela giggled and drifted back to the boys to alert them. The boys subtly followed the spy as he went back to his friend.

"None of this info is good! We need to find out their weakness."

"Weakness, eh?" Ryoma questioned.

"Hai! This will make our information even more – Argh!" the boy shouted realizing who spoke.

"You've got some nerve following us." Momo commented next. The guy glanced at me and the ichinen girls who had just walked in.

"Haha, oh, so that's how it is. In that case, let's play a match!" Ryoma and Mom glanced at each other before reluctantly agreeing.

"We'll go with you!" Tomoko shouted out.

"Ah, well, in that case, I'm just going to finish the shopping. I have one other stop. I should be home late tonight, Akuma." Angela stated.

"Don't stay out too late, Tenshi. Oyaji will get worried."

"Hai, ja ne." she waved as she turned back to the aisles. The group left and Angela slowly finished the shopping. She then turned to the bus stop. "I hope you aren't doing what I think you are." she mumbled to herself before sitting down on the bench to wait.

Just as the boys were parting with the newly invigorated spies, Angela arrived at her destination, the tennis machines. "Oh, Kuni-nii," she whispered as she stared at the man on the other side of the fence, "You still don't understand, do you?" she silently left with no evidence she had been there at all.

* * *

**_(Lost limps up front again where a list of reviewers are shown.)_**

**_Lost:_** So...(looks between reviews and readers)...I'm amazed. I never got this many before for one chapter. This is great!

**_Ivy:_** Not like it will ever happen again for you.

**_Lost:_** Shut up! Anyway, I wasn't prepared to get such an overwhelming greeting for this story, Arigato!!! However, that means I don't have that many chapters written out.

**_Ivy:_** This means we have to work overtime and there isn't that much time left in the day as it is.

**_Lost:_** I'll try my best to post every other week from now on. If that schedule is thrown off, I'll try to tell you before hand. Thanks again!!

_**(Lost waves and runs back to the top. She grabs the packed bag and her keys before tripping out of the Author's Door) **_


	3. The match

_**(Lost dashes onto the stage, tripping as she does so. She shakes her head as she gets up.)**_

_**Lost:**_ Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had school and it started to drag me down, and I finally had a social life for a while. Then June was just filled with so many vacations and trips that I had no access to a computer like, all month.

_**Ivy:**_ Those aren't good excuses at all!

_**Lost:**_ I know I know! I'm sorry! I'm going to try to make it up to you. This will be so much easier when I get my laptop in the next couple of weeks.

_**Ivy:**_ Just get on with the story! P.S. She only owns Angela.

_**(Lost hits a button and music begins to play. "Sorry wrong one!" She presses another one and lthe lights dim as the screen counts down.)**_

* * *

The next few weeks followed as normal (read: messed up) as usual for the Seigaku regulars. The only thing not normal was the tension between the two cousins. Something about Tezuka had upset Angela and nothing she said would change Tezuka from what he had set his mind on, thought no one else knew what it was.

It all came to an end the Monday after Ryoma and Sakuno went on their supposed 'date'. While practice ran as usual, it was odd to see the buchou pulling Ryoma away from clean up duties.

"Do you know of the clay court at Haruno University?" Tezuka questioned the boy, breaking the silence.

"The newly renovated place, right? I know it." the younger answered him. Tezuka pulled a tennis ball from his pocket and tossed it to the boy. "What is it?"

"I'll be waiting there at 3, three days from now. Come alone. I'll bring the balls." the elder instructed before turning to the fountains where he was confronted by Oishi.

"You're going to duel." Oishi stated as he offered the towel to Tezuka.

"You were listening." Tezuka responded.

"What were you thinking?" the mother-hen questioned.

"It's fine, Oishi."

"But…"

"It's fine." Tezuka reiterated before walking away.

"There's something you're not telling me, Tezuka, and that means everything is not fine." Oishi muttered.

"I don't like it either." Angela stated from behind the vice-captain. Oishi turned to the girl. "I kept trying to stop him, but he just doesn't understand. He reached a conclusion about us and won't change his mind."

The duo stood in silence a bit longer, watching the sun as it set. "Well, I expect you to tell me how it goes, Oishi-senpai. Ja." Angela waved as she walked away to catch up to Ryoma.

A tense Ryoma brooded in the living room the night after dinner. It wasn't until Nanjiroh finally caught his attention that he snapped and retreated from the family to take a bath. Angela leaned against the door out in the hall so that they could talk.

"You're ruining the ball by playing with it in the water." Angela spoke first. "What did Ryuzaki-sensei have to say about the match?"

"She said that he would play seriously. That he would be stronger than anyone I had fought before. Supposedly like Oyaji is stronger."

"Hai, she's right. Do you know why he's doing this?"

"Hai."

"There's something else though, are you going to fight him as he expects or show him yourself?" Ryoma did not speak as he got out and got dressed, for Angel already knew the answer.

The two days before the match passed quickly. When the day of the match came, the regulars quickly noticed the three missing from their ranks.

"Huh, the bushou isn't here." Momo commented minutes into practice.

"Ah, Oishi isn't here either." Eiji chimed in.

"Echizen is late too. What are they doing?" Taka wondered. "Angela-san, where is everyone?" he questioned the passing manager.

"Kuni-nii buchou decided to do some light training at home today. Oishi-snepai called in sick, and Akuma had a family problem as home."

"Iie, this is about Nanjii-san, so I don't care." The girl responded non-chantly.

"I sense a conspiracy." Inui muttered.

"I don't think we can stay calm about this…"

"Meh, let them be, if they're smart they're telling me the truth, anyway, you have your own training to do to prepare yourselves for the tournament." The regulars groaned but walked off to practice anyway. The rest of practice ran smoothly. AS it came to an end, a voice drifted from the fences near the club room.

_**(A/N: I got this off of a site that had them translated. It might not be word accurate! And the lines might not be spaced right.)**_

_As I melt my eyes on the piercing sky_

_I am filled with overflowing_

_confidence that starts here_

_The time draws near, my breaths entangle_

_when you feel that passing moment_

_you're in a new world_

_I say you stay just the way you are_

_even hold on to the solitude_

_keep your style, keep your mind_

_break it out_

_I stay with you, we'll spread out wings_

_and go anywhere_

_until the day we grasp tomorrow_

_everyone's various emotions_

_pile up the fading present_

_on top of the future_

_and let it free onto the dancing wind_

_the throbbing in your chest_

_inside the repeating everyday_

_it's all right to stay as a free child_

_I say new day right here_

_even if there is sadness_

_keep your style, keep your mind_

_break it out_

_I take my way keep running_

_within the confusion_

_the vivid devotion_

_will definitely be shining still_

_I say you sta just the way you are_

_even hold on to that solitude_

_keep your style, keep your mind_

_break it out_

_I stay with you, we'll spread our wings_

_and go anywhere_

_until the day we grasp tomorrow_

_everyone's various emotions…._

"Angela-chan?" Fuji called to the girl when she stopped singing.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen. I didn't mean to stop practice. I didn't think anyone could hear me." the girl apologized, exiting the club room. "I hope I didn't make anyone's ears bleed."

"Wahh! Sugoi! That was awesome! Where did you learn to sing like that and play guitar?" Eiji asked bouncing up to the girl. In response, she took a nervous step back.

"Ano, I learned to play guitar over in America, and I've always been singing." Angel answered shyly. "Did you guys really like it?"

"Hai! That was great!" Momo reiterated.

"A-arigato, minna-san."

"Torri-cahn, can you sing another?" Eiji asked next.

"Torri…? Meh, not right now, Kikumaru-senpai." the singer politely declined. "I should get home now that practice is over to save Akuma from whatever Nanjii-san thought up." The entire club seemed to have blinked at the same tie because no one could claim they saw how the manager disappeared.

_**(The lights return and Lost runs back onstage.)**_

_**Lost:**_ That was great wasn't it? The singing plays a bigger part in the later chapters than right now, kinda.

_**Ivy:**_ Just admit, it doesn't play a part at all, you just like music!

_**Lost:**_ That's not it at all!

_**Ivy:**_ Whatever, let's just get back to writing already.

_**Lost:**_ Thanks so much to those who reviewed and alerted this story! Especailly **KusajishiTchiru** who did a day or so ago and reminded me to get back on this! Ja!

_**(Lost waves good bye as she headeds back to the cluttered desk in the back of the room. "I wonder if I should post that other story...? Nah.")**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lost**_: Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever, I've been majorly busy and other things have been distracting me when I do have a free moment! To be honest, I'm thinking of giving up on this story. I'm going to post the rest of what I have these next two weeks and give a month for people to tell me what they want. **_You still want to the story, then review OR message_** me to let me know!!!

* * *

Angela was quiet as she heard Ryoma enter the house and was confronted by his father. Her brow furrowed at his lack of response. She silently walked into his room and sat next to where he collapsed onto his bed.

"He was good." Ryoma began, "Really good. He went all out in terms of overwhelming me but, he didn't show me everything, nowhere near it."

"What did he want?'

" 'Echizen, become Seigaku's pillar of support.' His words exactly as they fell from his mouth."

"Akuma, I'm scared." Angela admitted after a moment. The boy immediately sat up.

"Why? Did someone hurt you?"

"No, but I know we can trust these boys, we can tell them. I'm scared by that trust I have in them. At the same time, I know we must tell them. They're the only ones we're going to be able to." Ryoma pulled the trembling girl into his arms.

"So, if we don't tell them, we're stuck like this? Alright when should we tell them?"

"When time tells us to. I suspect in the next couple of months, we'll have to." Ryoma just nodded his head.

"Eh? Echizen and Buchou aren't here again?" Momo, Taka, and Eiji chorused. The three turned to glare at Oishii, which scared him.

"Don't just stand there, start practice! Akuma you just had to pick Seigaku didn't you." Angela yelled at the quartet, muttering the last part.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, where's Tezuka?" Oishii asked the coach later.

"He went to the hospital. Don't worry, he's just being cautious." Angela commented as she passed by.

"Where could Ryoma-kun be?" Kachiro wondered to the others of the ichein-trio and Momo.

"He's dealing with Nanjii-san again. He somehow got Karupin stuck in the Temple. Angela once again commented as she passed by. She ignored the four senpai's left other than to glare at them.

Angela continued with practice as normal until a man appeared. He began to talk to Ryuzaki-sensei and Angela inched closer to hear.

"I visited Nanjiroh-san today."

"That lazy-ass? And?"

"Nanjiroh-san had said Ryoma-kun was missing something before. I thought I knew what it was but…I was wrong."

"And you thought I know? Ryoma's missing element…another guy was just talking about it."

"Eh, who?"

"The man who most resembles when Nanjiroh was my student."

"But, what is Ryoma-kun missing?"

"He's not missing anything." Angela butted in. "he's hiding something and that makes people think he is missing it."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I can't tell you, but you'll find out when it's time."

It was only the regulars and Angela left when Ryoma appeared still in his tennis clothes.

"Tenshi, I did it! I hit a shot past Oyaji!" he shouted, his eyes glowing almost gold instead of amber.

"What? No way! Why did…actually don't tell me, I think I know why." Angela gushed. "Wait, then why aren't you there hitting another one?" Ryoma scowled and pulled hi cap down.

"Oyaji wouldn't play me anymore. Said he needed to recuperate and figure out how to 'slap my ego back into my head.' All I did was say I wanted to get stronger." Angela just laughed and hugged the boy.

"C'mon Akuma, let's go home, I'm exhausted." The duo departed, completely ignoring their sempai's and the hidden Tezuka.

"So Echizen is finally growing up? Saa, this will be a great year, a great year indeed." Fuji murmured to himself. The rest of the sempai nodded in agreement.

"You hit a shot past? In one day? You're hiding something, Echizen Ryoma. When are you and Angela going to tell us what it is?" Tezuka wondered out loud to himself before leaving the school.

"Come on boys, you can do better than this!" Angela shouted from under the shade of the umbrella keeping the drinks cool on an uncommonly hot day.

Ticks of annoyance could be seen on all the boy's foreheads. With the heat, everyone's tempers were a lot closer to the breaking point. Angela began to hum as she wrote in the notebook on the table before her. Since the boys had heard her sing and play guitar, she would take extra time during practice to continue her writing. She had yet to play again though. Not ten minutes later, Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei came out of the club room.

"Alright everyone, take a twenty minute break. Make sure you stretch and drink lots of water," Ryuzaki-sensei ordered. A few arguments began to break out due to the high temperatures. Hoping to soothe them, Angela began to play a slow song she finished a few days ago.

(THE LYRICS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, BUT I CAN'T FIND THEM. I'LL ADD THEM WHEN I DO!)

"Ahh! Sugoi, sugoi! Sing another, Torri-chan!:

"Meh, not right now, Kikumaru-senpai, minna-san. I'd rather finish the song I'm working on right now." Angela declared. She hadn't actually wanted to play in the first place, but had no choice if she wanted the practice to end smoothly.

A few minutes before practice ended, a woman, almost the spitting image of Angela, appeared at the gate. The boys glanced between the two as they filed into the club room. Ryoma, Tezuka, and Angela were the only ones left outside.

"Kaa-san, I thought you weren't going to be back for another month." Angela calmly asked the woman.

"About that, I have a surprise for you. Hurry so we can go home." The woman answered. Angela nodded and went to the table to gather her stuff.

"Ryoma-kun, I see you made the regulars. I knew you could do it. How is old Nanjiroh anyway?"

"Who cares about Oyaji?" The woman laughed.

"Kuni-kun, how is everyone?"

"They are well, Yuki-ba-san. I'll be sure to let them know you've arrived." Tezuka answered.

"Arigato, Kuni-kun. You've always been such a sweet, polite child."

"Kaa-san, I'm ready to go." Angela called from the table. Yuki turned to leave.

"Don't do anything stupid, Yuki-san." Ryoma spoke up. Yuki froze for a second before continuing on. The two boys exchanged looks before entering the club room themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lost:**_ I just want to thank the FOUR great people who either reviewed or added me to their Alert/Favorite list: SmartOotori, afallenheart, yumi2484, and FallenAngel Sayu. Double thanks to yumi and Sayu for being past reviewers, therefore letting me know that I DO have dedicated readers and reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to you!!!

* * *

A minute passed, then five, and Ryoma finally appeared at the courts…without Angela. A tension filled the air even though Ryoma looked bored and completely unconcerned. Ten more minutes passed before Angela came.

"Ryoma, Ryoma!" she shouted, running towards the freshman. The entire club stopped, Angela never called Ryoma by his real name. It was always Akuma. "She took him back," she shouted in English as she tackled the boy. "She went and fucking took him back!"

"Took who back?" Fuji asked from beside the duo.

"My cat," Angela lied, "I adopted it a year ago and she took him back before coming here."

Tezuka was the only one to not believe the lie Angela told but decided to not say anything until Angela or Ryoma did. The younger pair was also certain the Fuji suspected something was wrong but was not sure what. No one said a word as Angela did not stay at practice. The Mushroom Trio left her alone as well to her gratitude. No one said a thing when she showed up late to afternoon practice either.

When she arrived, the regulars were playing practice games for their upcoming match against [Unkown].

"Nya, Oishii, we've beaten all the passable doubles pairs. Now who are we to play?" Eiji asked his partner.

"You never played us." Angela called from the sidelines. Her racquet rested on her left shoulder with Ryoma beside her. Whispers spread quickly across the courts and anyone not already practicing to stare at the court the four were positioned at. Tezuka place himself in the ref's chair.

"This will be a standard one set match, Echizen to serve!" Silence followed his proclamation. Tezuka raised his arm and shouted "Hajime!"

The non-regular club members could not tell you how the match went. You seemed to blink and a game was finished. Even so, the match never ended as the sun fell to the west.

"Syuuske!" a shout came, startling Angela from her stupor as she was about the hit her serve. The ball landed on her head making her shout in surprise. This brought everyone else out of their own daze as well.

"Minna! Clean up and get home!" Tezuka shouted after glancing at his watch. A stampede occurred, leaving the regulars at the court.

"Syuuske!" someone called again. They turned to the gate to see Fuji's nee-san waving.

"Just a minute, Nee-san!"

"Waah! We never finished!" Eiji wailed into Oishii's shoulder.

"I don't think you ever would, Eiji." Taka spoke up.

"No, Eiji-sempai and Oishi-fukubushou are too advanced for us. The only reason we held out for so long is because we are more in sync." Ryoma explained.

"Correct, however, Eiji's stamina would have ended up proving a problem." Inui muttered as he scribbled away.

"Yes, well, let's finish this later. We need to get home for dinner right now." Oishi cut in. They all glanced at their watches and dashed away, calling good-byes as they laughed.

Angela hesitated at the corner between the temple and her new house, Ryoma stopping right next to her. Resolutely, she took a deep breath and turned to her house.

"You know this means we might have to tell them soon." Ryoma tried to reassure the girl.

"I know, and while that's frightening, I'm sure it'll be okay. No matter how soon it will be, they'll protect us." Angela admitted. "I need to go home tonight, but then I'll be at your house for a while. It'll take time to unpack and it'll be easier on them if I'm not around." Ryoma nodded his head and they parted ways until tomorrow, not knowing that someone had heard them.

RAYNRAYNRYANRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hai, I followed them, they ARE hiding something."

"I don't like it but it will drag us in."

"I'll keep looking, Ja."

RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNMRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYN

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ryoma groaned but sat up in his bed. He peeked over the side to see Angela asleep on the floor still. He yawned and shook her awake before the two got ready for the day.

"Ah, you two are up without a fight! Ryoma's been able to wake earlier now, eh?" Nanako commented as they entered the dining room. The dup growled, bleary-eyed at the girl. After both had consumed some breakfast, they were much more amiable to a conversation with the cousin.

"Studying for English?" she questioned, seeing the textbooks.

"Hai, we sleep in class so we wanted to make sure we know what was in the chapter." Angela mumbled through her toast.

"Mrow?" Ryoma glanced down at Karupin. The Himilayan had placed her paws on Ryoma's open tennis bag, a feather toy in her mouth.

"Karupin really loves that toy. Maybe because it was Ryoma who bought it for her?" Nanako ventured to guess. Ryoma scoffed at his cousin. Nanako smiled and moved to the kitchen. "Come, Karupin, I'll get you some breakfast."

Angela glanced at the clock a second later. Nudging Ryoma to alert him of the time, they hastily exited only having ten minutes until school. Angela stumbled out the door as she pulled on her skates, while Ryoma flew down the street. She caught up to him at the end of their street, but both screeched to a halt, when they heard the meow behind them.

"Kuso! Ryoma, keep going, I'll take Karupin back." Angela ordered, knowing she had a better chance of catching up. She scooped up the cat and dashed back to the yard, dropping Karupin behind the gate. "Stay there, Karupin, we'll be back soon!"

"A little late, Fuimura?" Momo asked, coming up behind her.

"Pot and kettle, Momo-senpai! Pot and kettle!" she shouted as they raced to the school.

* * *

_**Lost:**_ I have one or two more chapters already written. At the end of them I will think about continuing. I WILL be writting more and really would like to finish the story as I already have a sequal in my mind. Please tell me that my efforts are not for nothing.


End file.
